


Captain's Angel's.

by mindcomber



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies), Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Heaven's Scent!...James T. Kirk's P.O.V.





	Captain's Angel's.

Once upon a time

There were three little girl's

Who went to Starfleet Academy

And they were each assigned

Very menial duties

But I took them away from all that

And now they work for me

My name is Captain James T...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/variation of...Charlies Angels... (Intro). T.V. & Re-boot Movies.
> 
> Extra Note: What I mentioned in my comment (below) about a different work I had thought of. I have added it now.  
> Title: Past Time's/Decision Time/Valentine.


End file.
